Just the Dream You Are
by RunFarAwayWithMe
Summary: A collection of Bechloe oneshots, mostly based from submissions to the website "Imagine your OTP". Will be pure fluff and sweetness, unless I find a prompt that convinces me otherwise.
1. Long Day at Work

Imagine your OTP: Person A just came home from a long and stressful day of work, and their body is aching really badly, Person B greets them and tells Person A to run a hot bath and that they'll be up with them in a bit. After Person A has filled the bathtub and got in it, Person B walks in and kneels behind the bathtub and massages Person A's shoulders and neck, they also lean forward at some points to give them a kiss on Person A's shoulder or cheek.

* * *

Beca lay on the sofa and looked anxiously at the clock, feeling her stomach rumble and beg her to start making dinner. She resisted the urge to go into the kitchen and put the lasagne she had spent all afternoon making in the oven, and decided to wait until Chloe got home from work. However it was getting harder and harder to wait, as she was already two hours late. She flicked the page over of the music magazine she was reading and tried to distract herself by reading up on the latest band break up.

Eventually she heard the sound of the front door swing open and jumped to her feet, relieved that she could finally heat their dinner up. "Thank god, I'm absolutely starving," she called out and wandered into the hallway. Just as she was about to make a joke about having to eat her own hand, she stopped herself when she saw Chloe hang up her coat exhaustedly. "Chloe… what's wrong?" Those three words were enough to make the tears that Chloe had held back for the past hour spill down her face uncontrollably. Instinctively Beca moved at the speed of light and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, cradling her head on her shoulder.

Once Chloe's sobs had subsided Beca pulled away and looked sensitively into her eyes, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. "Dinner can wait. Go upstairs and run a bath, I'll be up in a moment," she said, and Chloe nodded before heading wearily upstairs. Beca walked into the kitchen and cling-filmed the lasagne, and then pushed it to the side in the hope of returning to it later. She wondered what could have happened at work to make Chloe so upset – she was a music therapist and worked with people such as burn victims who needed something good back in their life. That was one of the many reasons why Beca loved her so much.

Without wasting any more time Beca jogged up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Come in," Chloe said quietly, and Beca pushed the door open slowly. She walked over to the bath at the side of the room where Chloe was resting with bubbles up to her neck, and knelt in the small space between the back of the bath and the wall. Chloe sat up slightly so her collarbone was just above the waterline, and Beca gently placed her hands on the redhead's shoulders and started to give her a massage. Chloe's eyes drifted shut and her head rolled back, feeling a sense of peace for the first time that day. "Do you want to talk about it?" Beca asked, and eventually Chloe replied with a soft and slightly hoarse voice.

"That fifteen year old boy I was working with – the one with acid burns to his face, his parents don't want me to work with him anymore. We were making real progress: he finally started to talk last week, and had pretty much mastered the song I was teaching him to play on the guitar. But then his parents, who are devout Catholics, found out that I wasn't playing enough 'worship music' to him and are convinced I'm trying to convert him out of his faith. They pulled him off my service yesterday, and then spent all of today complaining that he was appearing 'depressed'. They're trying to file an official complaint that I made their son worse, which of course is bullshit and my boss knows it, but that's why I was late home – because we were trying to convince them to drop the complaint. I know I shouldn't get so worked up or even cry over this but…" Chloe took in a sharp breath as tears threatened to spill out her eyes again, and Beca wrapped her arms around her chest and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"Shh… It's okay. You can get worked up about it – you are allowed to have bad days believe it or not," Beca said and placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek.

"I know. I'm just tired and spent the whole day wishing you were with me."

"I'm here now," Beca whispered, placing another kiss on Chloe's shoulder. "I'm here now," she repeated and slowly rocked Chloe in her arms.


	2. Valentine's Day

Bechloe prompt: hmm maybe um valentines day ones? c: super fluffy. beca goes all out and surprisingly does something romantic for chloe, asking her to be her valentine. please :)

* * *

Chloe flinched when she burned her hand on the stove for the third time that night. Curse words streamed from her mouth as she tried to run her left hand under cold water and stir the contents of the large frying pan both at the same time. Beca hadn't even acknowledged that Valentine's Day was coming up, but Chloe had been trying to think of something to do for weeks. Seeing as Beca wasn't exactly the type of girl to go for a fancy restaurant followed by a romantic walk through town, Chloe had planned a nice night in involving dinner and movie.

She had discovered that Beca had a newfound tolerance for indie movies, as she claimed that the low-budget films were more about achieving creativity rather than creating predictable endings that would make it onto the red carpet. They had watched a few horror movies and Beca had actually enjoyed the challenge of working out the ending: unsurprisingly she was right every time. However she had wondered whether her developing tolerance of movies wasn't necessarily down to the content of the film, but more due to whom she was watching them with.

Turning the tap off, Chloe glanced anxiously at the clock in her apartment. Beca would be arriving any minute and she still had to set out the table. She turned the heat onto low and rushed across the room, grabbing the small table she had borrowed from her parent's house. She hurriedly moved two chairs to either side of it, spread a tablecloth across the top, and placed a glowing pink candle in the middle. Right on cue Beca walked through the door, not noticing the new addition to the apartment. "I swear, I'm going to kill my dad for making me take Philosophy," she complained, throwing her bag to the ground. She looked up and paused as Chloe took off her messy apron to reveal a pink dress hugging her skin perfectly. She walked over to the table and set down two plates with a colourful stir-fry steaming in the middle.

"Oh my god," Beca breathed out in awe of the sight before her. She walked over to the chair and sat down opposite Chloe. "I wanted to do something nice for you," Chloe said, still unsure as to whether or not Beca had realised it was Valentine's Day yet. They both took a bite of the meal and moaned at the explosion of taste in their mouths. "This is amazing," Beca said before taking another mouthful. They ate mostly in silence, too distracted by the amazing food to waste time with small talk. As they finished dinner and Beca took the plates over to the sink, Chloe had given up hope on her girlfriend. She figured that Beca must have just thought the meal was a spur of the moment act of kindness, seeing as she hadn't mentioned the word 'valentine' once the whole evening.

Just as she was getting out a selection of DVD's for Beca to choose from, the brunette walked over and took Chloe's hands. "Come with me," she said, walking them both across the apartment. They reached the bedroom door and Chloe stared at Beca confusedly, "Err babe? This is Aubrey's room, you know that, right?"

"I know," Beca said, but proceeded to push down on the door handle and take a step forward. Chloe pulled back, knowing full well that her best friend would absolutely freak out if she knew that someone had been in her room. "Beca!" she hissed into the room, trying to keep quiet just in case Aubrey had set up some hidden cameras to capture any intruders. When Beca didn't respond, Chloe cautiously walked in and gasped at what she saw. Aubrey had a bedroom larger than Beca's entire dorm, and to allow room for her yoga and Pilates she had a lot of floor space thanks to her father's very persuasive wallet. The bed had been pushed up against the wall creating even more floor space, making room for the layers of duvets that had been set down in one area next to the bed. The room was dimly lit and a large white sheet was pinned to one of the walls with a projector sitting on the bed.

"What?" was all Chloe could manage to say. In response Beca pressed a button on a remote and all of a sudden the projector lit up and the title screen of The Notebook shone on the opposing wall where the sheet was hanging. It was then that Chloe noticed the two buckets of popcorn sitting on top of the duvets and the heart of petals just beneath them. "Chloe Beale," Beca said walking slowly over to her, "Will you be my valentine?" With tears in her eyes Chloe nodded and pulled the smaller girl in for a long, sweet kiss. "I thought you'd forgotten."

"I did. Then this morning Aubrey rang me to ask me what I had planned, and almost barfed when I told her that I'd forgotten. I was stuck at the radio station all day and then I had Philosophy so I wouldn't have any time to set anything up, so Aubrey agreed to help me out. I gave her the instructions of what to do and she set it all up in her room so that you wouldn't see it. She made several death threats about how we are not allowed anywhere near her bed, and she was going to have us sit on the hard floor but I made her at least soften it with a load of duvets. I know it's not much, but it's sweet popcorn and your favourite soppy film so I was hoping you'd like it?"

"I love it," Chloe said, moving in for another kiss. They sat down on the duvets and leant against the bed, enjoying their own private cinema. Halfway through the film and one bucket of popcorn down, Chloe couldn't help but steal a glance at Beca. She sat there admiring the way her eyes moved when something happened on screen, and she knew that Beca was trying to predict what would happen next. The corner of Beca's mouth lightly twitched upwards as she tried not to smile at the on-screen kiss, and she sensitively bit her lip in an attempt to suppress the smile. Eventually she turned her head and Chloe realised how long she had been staring, but she didn't stop. "You're missing the film," Beca said with a grin forming on her lips. "Yeah," Chloe said, and leant forward so their faces were almost touching.

She glanced down at the brunettes perfectly shaped lips and then shifted her gaze back up, looking deep into her cobalt eyes. Chloe tentatively took in a breath, suddenly feeling more nervous than usual. They had kissed before; in fact they had kissed a _lot_ before. But this time was somehow different. It felt more intimate, more special, and it took Chloe a while to realise why. When she finally figured it out, it was like everything clicked into place and suddenly made sense. Her whole body was overcome with this feeling and she let out a warm breath. She felt safe and surrounded entirely with this new feeling, and it was as if she was seeing Beca properly for the first time and all she could see was how breathtakingly beautiful she was, inside and out. Finally she found her voice and said, "I love you."

Tears formed in Beca's eyes and she took in a sharp breath, not having ever heard that from anyone before, including her parents. Butterflies swirled in her stomach as she replied, "I love you too." Their lips were so close now, and Beca rested one hand on the pink material of the dress that covered Chloe's hipbone. Tentatively she ran her thumb across Chloe's lips causing the older girl's breath to hitch and her eyes to briefly shut, and then placed a gentle yet urgent kiss on Chloe's top lip, and then pulled away ever so slightly before repeating the action on her lower lip. Both of their mouths parted slightly and they hesitated for a brief moment before their lips contacted again, this time with more fervour and passion than ever.


	3. Don't Forget the Lyrics

Bechloe prompt: Chloe finds out that Beca is dyslexic.

* * *

The Bellas groaned simultaneously as Aubrey handed out the sheet music and lyrics for a new song they would be performing at Sigma Beta Theta. After the shambles of their first performance, she was working them extra hard until they perfected every step and note. Seeing as 'I Saw the Sign' proved to be too much for the new Bella's just yet, Aubrey had found a new, easier song for them to perform. Beca studied the sheet and saw the title before calling out, "Erm Aubrey? I don't know this song," The leader of the Bellas sighed at the incompetence of the alternative girl and wondered why she had ever let Chloe convince her to let her in.

"That's why I've printed out the lyrics for you," Aubrey explained with a condescending tone. "Okay everyone, let's get stuck right in and take it from the top." She sung the starting note and everyone matched pitch. Most of them already knew the song and didn't have any trouble with it, but Beca and Fat Amy were forced to sight-read the music and lyrics on the spot. By now Beca was used to reading music, so that wasn't the problem. But Fat Amy noticed that the small brunette wasn't singing the lyrics, instead she was just repeating 'la' and hiding her face from Aubrey in the hope that she wouldn't notice. She elbowed Beca in the ribs and gave her a quizzical look, but the small girl just kept on singing the same word instead of the lyrics.

They finished the song and Aubrey stood with the usual look of disappointment on her face. "Again!" she called out and the Bellas reluctantly started up again, preparing themselves for a long afternoon. They had barely finished the first verse before Aubrey abruptly cut them off with a loud clap. "Beca, what the hell are you doing?!" she asked, and everyone turned to stare intensely at Aubrey's chosen victim. "I told you, I don't know the song…" Beca mumbled, wishing the ground would swallow her up there and then. "That's why I gave you the frickin' lyrics!" the blonde screamed, waving a sheet of paper in front of Beca's face.

Beca felt the anger build up inside of her, and along with it came a surge of confidence. "Do you know what? You can shove your stupid lyrics. I have somewhere I need to be," she said and threw her chair back before storming out. Everyone looked at one another, puzzled at Beca's flare up over such a menial issue. "Don't worry, I got this," Chloe said to Aubrey and jogged out after Beca. Aubrey nodded before captivating the Bellas attention again, determined not to lose focus.

Chloe jogged out of the gym where rehearsals were taking place, and found Beca sitting by a tree and angrily wiping tears from her eyes. She sat down next to her and didn't talk, waiting until Beca felt comfortable enough to make the first move. Eventually she spoke up, but her voice was so quiet that Chloe had to strain to hear exactly what she said. "Sorry," she whispered, and wiped a tear from her cheek. "What do you have to be sorry about?" Chloe asked, taking one of Beca's hands into her own.

"Storming out… messing up in rehearsal…"

"Everyone has bad days. But I know you Beca, and you're not the type of person to be crying just because rehearsal was tough. So do you want to tell me what's really going on?"

"I can't…" Beca said and looked down at the floor.

Chloe gently placed her hand on the side of Beca's face and encouraged her to make eye contact. "Hey," she said soothingly, wiping a tear away with the pad of her thumb. "You can tell me anything, you know that." Beca nodded, taking in a deep breath to build up her courage. Chloe dropped her hand and took Beca's hands in her own again, holding them tightly to reassure her that she wasn't going to go anywhere. Eventually Beca's lips parted and she said, "I couldn't read the lyrics fast enough to sing along. I can't read properly… It takes me a long time to read just one sentence, and even then I'll usually get something wrong. The letters get jumbled up and the white of the paper blocks out parts of the words. What I'm trying to say is… I have dyslexia."

"Okay."

"That's it? You're not going to laugh or storm off?"

"Why the heck would I do that? You told me you have dyslexia, you didn't tell me you have gills like a fish."

Beca smirked, and suddenly felt a lot more relaxed. "I wish Aubrey was this understanding."

"She is, if you give her a chance. Storming out midway through rehearsals probably isn't the best idea if you want to get on her good side. But if you explain to her that you can't read the lyrics fast enough to sing them straight away, then she'd totally get it."

"I doubt it. She'll probably just think I'm really thick."

"No she won't. Did you know her mom's dyslexic? She's used to it; she knows how to handle it. It's a lot more common than you think."

"I didn't know that..." Beca said feeling comforted at the thought that there was someone else who knew what she was going through. "Not many people do," Chloe replied, "Now come on; let's go get something to drink. Once rehearsal is over and everyone's left, we'll go back there and I'll help you talk to Aubrey. Okay?"

"Okay," Beca said and allowed Chloe to help her to her feet. She entwined their fingers together and smiled as they walked across the quad. They reached the café and she turned to Chloe and said, "Thank you, for not thinking I'm weird."

"Oh I think that you're weird, but not because you have dyslexia."

Beca playfully hit her on the arm as they walked through the door and were hit by the strong smell of coffee. "So tell me something about you that you're embarrassed of," Beca said, intrigued to find out more about Chloe. The redhead thought for a moment before blushing as she said, "I'm still scared of the dark." Beca grinned and looked at the older girl, surprised that the confident, bubbly personality was afraid of the dark. "Do you have a night-light?" she asked, only half-mockingly. "For that you can buy me a drink!" Chloe said with a laugh.


	4. The Wedding

Bechloe prompt: write a fic where bechloe are getting married and beca surprises her with a mix of no diggity

* * *

Exhausted from the whole day and starving hungry, Beca and Chloe headed over to the buffet table. They had a beautiful white, three tiered wedding cake, with a figurine of one ginger haired girl and one brunette standing side by side in white dresses on top of the cake. Seeing that, Chloe linked her fingers with Beca's and lessened the distance between them. "It's us," she said excitedly.

"Well I hope so, or we're at the wrong wedding," Beca replied smartly. Next to the amazing, professional cake sat a smaller, handmade cake and written in the Bella scarf blue and gold was 'Congrats Aca-Bitches'. The newlyweds couldn't help but laugh at their friends' cake, and secretly they preferred that one to the $200 wonder sitting next to it. Beca turned so she was directly facing Chloe and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I can't believe this is all real."

"You better believe it is," Chloe responded as she leant in and gave Beca a sweet, tentative kiss. They could have stayed in that moment forever if it wasn't for Fat Amy interrupting them, "Guys you're holding everyone up! I want to show off my hot ass on the dance floor but everyone's waiting for you to come and do the first dance! Come on!" Beca clutched Chloe's hand tightly as they were lead quick march to the dance floor by Fat Amy.

Beca placed her hands at the base of Chloe's back, while Chloe rested her hands at the back of Beca's neck. The music began: 'Just the way you are/Just a dream' and a smile crept onto both the girls faces. "Do you remember when we first sang this?" Chloe asked as they tilted their foreheads against one another. "How could I forget? In that crappy old swimming pool right before the competition," Beca said, and they just stayed in silence looking in each other's eyes and listening to the lyrics they felt to be true.

"I love you," Chloe whispered.

"I love you too," replied Beca as she leant in for a long, slow kiss at the end of the song. Their lips touched and neither one of them wanted to let go. It was Beca who pulled away first when the music for the next song seemed to come not from the speakers, but from various guests. "What…" Chloe began, but she was led off the dance floor as all of the Bellas walked on making music from their mouths.

The sight before her forced out a laugh and brought on a smile impossible to supress when she saw Beca turn around with a microphone in her hand. _"It's going down, fade to Blackstreet, the homies got RB collab creations bump like acne no doubt."_ Beca rapped 'No Diggity' and Chloe found herself joining in on the chorus. She remembered when Beca first performed this, shocking and impressing everyone in the Bellas at the Riff Off. It was the early days when she first fell in love with Beca, and this song just sped up the process of falling for her. Before she knew it the song ended and everyone was clapping, and she walked up to Beca with a raised eyebrow. "I can't believe you sometimes," she said teasingly.

"I know, but you love me," Beca replied smiling.

Chloe smiled back and said, "Yeah, I really do," and put her hands on both sides of Beca's face before making their lips meet, both of them still smiling as they kissed.


	5. Imperfect

**Trigger warning: schizophrenia**

Chloe had been acting strange all evening. As she prepared dinner, she was so withdrawn and hardly uttered a word. Every now and then she would glance behind her as if she had dropped something, or someone was calling her name. They sat down in silence on the sofa and a programme came on, but Chloe's eyes were looking somewhere else. Whispers came on the TV and her head jerked towards it, searching the screen to check if it was definitely the source. It was then that Beca knew.

Tonight was a bad night. Things hadn't been too bad recently, but tonight was going to be rough without a doubt. Every now and then Chloe would look over at Beca with panic in her eyes, because she knew as well what was going to happen. The voices had already begun nipping at her, jumping in from behind. They were always there at the back of her mind, but sometimes she just knew that they were about to get louder and tear her down. "Stop it," she whispered to no one in particular. Hopefully if she tried to fight them, they would go away. But tonight she didn't have the energy to fight them, so she just waited for them to take over.

It was the jumbled whispers on TV that triggered them. They sounded so much like the voices that she panicked, and all of a sudden her head was flooded. "_They're out to get you_." She abruptly stood up and said, "I have to go to the bathroom." "_Quick, run. Run! They're coming for you!_" She cast a weak smile at Beca and jogged out of the living room into the bathroom. She was safe there; no one could get her there. "_But they're still coming for you…_" One hand flew up to her head and gripped onto her hair. Why hadn't they stopped yet? "_Bruises… you're not covered… you're fine… YOU SHOULDN'T BE_." Chloe shook her head as the tears began to gather in her eyes. "_Do it and I'll go. DO IT. Unless you don't want me to fucking leave_?"

Beca had muted the TV and was listening intently to her surroundings, hoping the only sounds she would hear would be Chloe's footsteps as she walked calmly back into the room. Any hopes of that happening disappeared when she heard a loud bang from the bathroom. She leapt to her feet and walked over to the room, not wanting her anxieties to rub off on Chloe. She knocked lightly on the door and said, "Chloe? You okay in there?"  
"I'm err… I'm good. Sorry, I just knocked over a shampoo bottle."  
Nevertheless, Beca stayed right outside the door.

Her wrist was throbbing from where she had just whacked it against the corner of the sink, but at least it got rid of the voice. She took two steps towards the door and pulled her sleeve back down, ready to carry on with her night. "_Stupid, worthless bitch_.""You said you'd go…" she whispered with obvious desperation in her voice. But this happened every time. He tortured her, then tricked her into doing something with the promise he would leave, but he never did. And yet she fell for it every time.

_"Fat ugly- Why are you here? -pathetic cow. -You disgust me-. They're coming for is where you- Don't look. -die_." Chloe sunk to the floor, both hands now blocking her ears and gripping on tightly to her hair. "Go away…" she said. She tried to tell them to leave her alone, but she couldn't distinguish what was her voice or theirs. They would mock her. Whatever she said they would repeat in a mocking tone. "_Don't tell… you can't tell anyone about us_."

The silence and lack of bathroom activity was the first thing that made Beca apprehensive, but then the muttering started and she knew that Chloe was scared. After previous incidents such as this they had decided to remove the locks from all the doors except the front, so Beca was able to go into the bathroom easily. The red haired girl was sitting in the corner, crying and begging for it to stop. Her hair was tied up, but wisps on the sides were coming loose as her fingers searched for something to hold onto. Beca walked over and crouched down in front of her, and then reached out to gently touch her face.

Chloe's hands barely left her ears for a second to shove the person away before returning to their original position, and she didn't even open her eyes. Beca fell back hard and landed on her arse, but that didn't faze her. She shuffled over next to Chloe and wrapped her arms around the older girl, who in this moment looked so small and innocent that it was hard to believe she was the same person that everyone else knew. She tried to fight Beca away for a second time, but Beca held on tightly. "Shh…" she soothed, moving one hand up to softly stroke Chloe's hair. "It's okay; they're going to go away."

It took a minute or so for Chloe to stop fighting her, but even then the voices hadn't stopped. She was too weak to tell them to leave, so instead she sat there with them screaming and whispering at her. Her face was frozen in an expression of pain and fear, and she was frequently muttering and moving her head as if trying to shake them out or escape them. Beca kept her arms firmly around her and every now and then placed a kiss against her temple. "They won't hurt you," she whispered, "I promise."

Eventually Chloe stilled and a ringing filled her ears. They were still there at the back of her mind like they always were, but at least they had stopped shouting and she could block them out. She sank into the side of the figure beside her and allowed her body to curl up tighter, needing to be impossibly closer to the real person. "You're okay," Beca whispered, and placed another kiss on her forehead. After a while she said, "Do you want to go to bed?" Chloe nodded ever so slightly. The nice soft mattress and warm duvet seemed so much more protective and safe than the cold, hard bathroom tiles.

Beca stood up and pulled Chloe to her feet, never letting go of her hand as they walked into the bedroom. She didn't bother turning the light on because it would guarantee them no sleep, but she knew Chloe hated the dark especially after a night like this. They climbed in under the duvet and lay facing one another, their hands now broken apart but replaced by the physical contact of their legs tangling amidst one another. Chloe tucked her head beneath the crook of Beca's neck and they wrapped their arms around each other, finally feeling safe and warm.

A couple of minutes past before Chloe whispered regretfully, "I'm sorry that I'm crazy." Beca pulled her closer and shook her head, "You're not crazy." She knew that Chloe wouldn't believe that though, so she pulled away slightly until she was looking directly into the bright blue orbs that glistened with tears and said, "I love you for so many reasons. But I don't love you because you're perfect – I love you in spite of the fact that you're not. I promise you, you are not crazy." She placed a tender kiss on her lips and held her gaze for a few more moments before the both drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
